Lillian
Lillian is the second enemy you will encounter in Wick. She will become present as early as 1:00 AM but can still effect you when not present. Lillian was age 5 before her disappearance and takes on the appearance of a 5 year old in her ghostly self. She is the only of the children known to float/fly. Behaviour Lillian is fascinating in her ability to affect the player without actually being present. She possesses the ability to teleport the player if they have stayed still in an area for a relatively long period of time. In her active hours, she will constantly taunt the player with little quips and insults. Sometimes she will blow out the player's candle and laugh. She will occasionally make himself visible to the player in a split-second, accompanied by a scare chord. When Lillian is on the attack, she always manifests the same way. She will rise from the ground surrounded by soot and green fire. She does a little spin, then appears to roar. She will often manifest like this right in front of the player. Her feet almost never touch the ground, as if suspended by some unknown source. While hunting the player, she sways from side to side almost to the beat of her chase theme. She can also be heard sobbing while on pursuit. When in Lillian's general presence, all colours except for shades of red are sucked out of the protagonist's vision, creating an aura of grey. Death Animations Looking upon Lillian at any point in time will cause her to instantly speed up to the player and perform her death animation. Once she is right in front of the player, she will sometimes do a little spin before she kills them. She will contort her face while emitting a high-pitched scream, killing the player instantly. Sometimes she seems to be holding the player's head, then after the scream she throws them on the ground. Other times her scream causes the player to be thrown across the forest. Sometimes the last thing the protagonist sees is Lillian glaring down at them before turning around and walking away. Description Lillian has red hair that she sweeps to the right side of her face under her hood. Her skin is a light green colour and does not appear to be decayed. Her cheeks and nose are pink. Her eyes are pure black with small white pupils. Black tear-streaks trail down her face. She has some scratches on her face as well. She has the smallest stature of all the ghost children. Lillian wears pink rabbit-themed pyjamas. Specifically, it's a pink hoodie that has rabbit ears and a rabbit face with big red buttons for eyes on the hood. The hoodie has a white round tummy with three red buttons to fasten it. She has a fluffy cotton tail on her behind. She wears purple pants, tube socks rolled up all the way, and rabbit slippers with similar ears and eyes as the hood. When Lillian kills the player, her eyes go totally white and many veins enlarge in her face, creating a distorted image. Collectibles Bucket "Early 20th century well water bucket. Iron strapping, broken rope handle." Audio description: Lillian saying "Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown. Jill came tumbling after." Lillian's bucket is found on the bridge on 2:00 AM. The audio is Lillian repeating the nursery rhyme Jack and Jill. It is possible something traumatic happened at the well in relation to Lillian, but it is not clear at this time. Rabbit Skull "Remains of a small rabbit. Skull appears cracked and badly damaged." Audio description: Sounds of the rabbit squealing before it's skull is crushed with a squishing noise. The skull is found on 1:00 AM sitting on a rock. This rabbit must have died from an injury to the head. Rabbit Doll "Old child's toy. Appears homemade with many crude repairs. The letter L is monogrammed on the underside." Audio description: Lillian saying "I'm coming Honey Bunny." This doll is found on Midnight sitting on the well. It is named Honey Bunny. It was most likely a prized possession of Lillian's. Drawing Lillian's drawing is a stylized interpretation of her surrounded by a white light. The words say, "Stay Away From Her" in large white lettering. Achievements There is one Lillian-themed achievement in which the player must survive Lillian near the large rock where the rabbit skull is found. Tips * Lillian requires immediate attention in order to escape. * As soon the colour begins to alter your screen you need to immediately get as far way from her as possible. * 'Do not '''look at her under any circumstances. Trivia * Lillian is the only female enemy that can kill you. * It is unknown why Lillian can speak but the other children seemingly can't. * Lillian appears to have the ability to "swim" through matter. * Lillian voices the majority of dialogue for evidence and collectibles. * Lillian and Benny are the only enemies that can send the player flying upon killing them. * Lillian was known as Lucy during development. * A mysterious variant of Lillian appears at the end of the montage trailerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDo6H3t_Z9s. * A game designer commentaryhttps://youtu.be/aouG40iJinY?t=8m51s revealed that Lillian's death animation originally ended with her standing still and staring at the fallen player as they drift into unconsciousness. It was later changed to have her turn around and walk away. Gallery Gameplay Lillian floating around tree.png|Lillian glowing pink. Lillian floating a distance away.png|Lillian floating a distance away from the player. Lillian before killing the player.png|Lillian shortly before killing the player. Lillian screaming during death animation.png|Lillian's face during her death animation. Lillian Jumpscare.png|Lillian as she appears during her Jumpscare. Lillian Jumpscare effect.png|The visual effect that Lillian's Jumpscare causes. Black and white effect during Lillian's chase.png|The appearance of the forest during Lillian's chase sequence. Red in bridge during Lillian's chase.png|An example of the red shades that appear on the bridge during Lillian's chase sequence Red in hands during Lillian's chase.png|An example of the red shades that appear on the Protagonist's hands and sleeves during Lillian's chase sequence Official Images 1453248049 PosesWick Lillian.jpg|Lillian's official art. The Rock Of Nope.jpg|Lillian in the achievement icon for "The Rock of Nope". lillian.png|Lillian's appearance in the montage trailer for ''WICK lillian2.png|Lillian's jumpscare in the montage trailer for WICK Misc. Lilliansig.png|Lillian's signature on the bus. WICK hintsketch stayawayfromher2.jpg|Lillian's drawing. Lillian in photograph.png|Lillian in the photograph evidence. Rabbitdoll.png|Lillian's rabbit doll, Honey Bunny Audio Lillian singing Ring Around The Rosie for the Leg Brace. Lillian reciting Jack and Jill for the Bucket. Lillian singing Ladybug, Ladybug for the Lantern. Lillian in the Rabbit Doll audio. Lillian singing a bit from The Gingerbread Man for the Shoe. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists